


Opening at the close

by Wings_of_Night



Series: Opening at the close [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Death, Halls of Mandos, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's a crossover what can you expect, M/M, Major Character Death(s), No Shit, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, War of the Ring, Wings, not harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Night/pseuds/Wings_of_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the battle of Hogwarts Harry is broken. He feels he can't go on, and ends it all. Or at least tries to. Something goes wrong and he's transported to Middle Earth. But what could happen while he's there?</p><p>My first story so some feedback would be helpful. Bad review, better story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first posted fan fiction. Chapters will probably be very short, at least until I get into the swing of things.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did they would be much more smutty.

He looked at the battlefield and stifled a dry sob. Bodies littered the ground, scavengers already picking at the barely cold corpses of friend and foe alike. He didn't think it would end like this. He was supposed to save them all. His friends, teachers, adopted family and the entire wizarding world.

At least, that was what was expected. What was supposedly prophesized. A humourless chuckle passes his lips, prophecies, what a joke. Yes, he killed Voldemort but at what cost? All those he loved are dead and it's all his fault. Why was he so weak, if he'd just been stronger he could've done more to stop this.

He barely notices as he moves amongst the dead. That is, until he trips over a startling familiar corpse. It's his best friend, Ron, eyes open and unseeing, his left hand stretching towards something. He looks, he wishes he hadn't. It's Hermione, her usually rather wild hair flattened with blood and gore, the top of her skull clearly blown open, most likely with a bone breaking curse. Bits of brain are scattered beneath her head.

He gags and vomits on the ground, all that's coming up is bile though, he probably hasn't eaten in days. He can't remember any more. It's just all blurring together. He knows he should've died like everyone else though, that much he understands. The spell that Voldemort used killed everyone, at let all those at Hogwarts anyway. So why not him.

Angry tears spill down his face and he let's out a wordless scream of anguish. Why did he have to survive? He just wants to die. He deserves to.

Harry James Potter takes a deep rattling breath. He raises his wand to his temple and utters words he'd never thought he'd say, "avada kedavra"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the prologue. Feedback would be appreciated. Other than that the first chapter will be up soon.- Night


	2. Chapter 1: Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry awakens although he shouldn't have. Where is he? Why is he still alive? Who is this person that calls him master?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter 1 already. Chapters might be pretty short until I get into the swing of things. Updates probably won't be everyday and most likely very infrequent.
> 
> As I said in the prologue, I don't own Harry potter or Lord of the Rings, unfortunately.  
> Unbeta'd

Harry woke with a start. The surface he was lying on was cold and hard, like marble or stone. He frowns, he shouldn't have awoken at all. He should be dead, why could nothing ever go right for him? He just wants to see his friends again, why is he here? Wherever here is.

Tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, why can't he just die? Why did he have to be the- boy- who- fucking- lived? He just wanted to die, is that too much to ask? He sits up and buries his head in his hands, a disgruntled and despairing sigh forcing its way past his lips. He just wants it all to end.

All of a sudden a throat clears above him and he flinches back slightly, startled. He looks up and his gaze falls upon a very tall man. No, not just tall, huge. His height is massive. He possesses dark hair that is long and flows over his shoulders and ancient, wise eyes. Harry shudders, those eyes seem to look right through him. They seem to look through to his very soul, judging, observing and calculating his worth. 

Harry's eyes widen slightly in fear, he's not tall by any accounts, years of being starved and cramped in a small space does that, but he's never felt so small. What does this stranger want?  
As if reading his thoughts the stranger appears to shrink, he shrinks until he's more of a normal size, but still taller than Harry. The stranger holds out one of his hands and Harry hesitates before taking it. The man hauls him to his feet and Harry stumbles slightly before regaining his balance.

Harry finally takes in his surroundings, he's in a vast hall with high ceilings, columns and intricately carved stonework. It's beautiful. "I'm glad you think so master", the stranger says in a deep rumbling voice and Harry is confused for a moment before he realises that he said that aloud. A blush spreads across his cheeks and the stranger chuckles a little, realising what the stranger had said before he says, "not to be rude, but who are you?",  
"You haven't figured it out yet master?" The stranger asks, humour filling his voice. Harry shakes his head and he chuckles again, "I am Mandos, more commonly known by your people as death",  
"Then why are you calling me master?" Harry asks in confusion. Mandos sighs in slight exasperation, "you possessed all of my hallows did you not? The stone, the cloak and the wand. They are yours. This makes you my master. This also means you cannot die", Harry shakes his head in denial, " I don't want to be your master. I don't want to live forever. I just want to die and see my friends again",  
"That you didn't want it is part of the reason I chose you. All those who have sought the hallows in the past have been greedy, craved immortality. Tom Marvolo Riddle is an example of that"  
"But what are the other reasons?"  
"All in good time master. All in good time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter one is done. As I said earlier this is up much sooner than I expected. I also have no idea where this story is going really apart from a vague idea, so it's going to be as much as a surprise for me as it is for you.  
> I hope you enjoyed!- Night


	3. Chapter 2: Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain things are revealed and Harry's not as free of Voldemort as he'd hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is the next chapter. It's kinda short but ah well.
> 
> As I've said before I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did they would be pretty shit tbh
> 
> "Speaking"  
> ~parseltongue~

_Previously:"That you didn't want it is part of the reason I chose you. All those who have sought the hallows in the past have been greedy, craved immortality. Tom Marvolo Riddle is an example of that"_  
_"But what are the other reasons?"_  
_"All in good time master. All in good time"..._

Harry sighs and ascrubs a hand across his face in frustration, does no one ever give him a straight answer? ~fucking hell~ he hisses, not realising he'd slipped into parseltongue in his frustration. Believing that he'd lost it with Voldemort's horcrux. He shakes his head ~why is it always me?~

"Master" Mandos says, "I don't believe you realise you are speaking in the serpent tongue", Harry's head jerks up in alarm, " w..what?" He shakes his head in denial, "no! It can't be! The horcux is gone." He looks up at Mandos "isn't it?"

"Yes, it is gone but it was part of you for most of your life so that particular ability is a part of you now" Harry let's out a sigh of frustration, "I'm never going to be normal am I?" He asks looking down towards the highly polished marble. Mandos curls a finger under Harry's chin and makes him look up into his ancient eyes, "normal is a human construct. Normal is something those with a difficult life want but don't really understand. Yes, your life has been difficult, monstrous at times, but there have been good things too. I can see your entire life master, it is one of the most difficult lives I have ever seen, but never once have you given up. Being 'normal' would be wasted on you".

Killing curse green eyes fill with tears, Harry has never had anyone be this kind to him. Not even Ron and Hermione had ever said anything like that to him. Thinking of his friends made Harry remember their lifeless bodies. They died for him and now he's being so ungrateful for them. 

Sure, Ron had abandoned him in his fourth year because of his petty jealousy and once again during the horcrux hunt, but he was his first friend. Also Hermione. Smart, innovative Hermione. She had helped them get through so much. He's so ungrateful. A keening wail rips from Harry's throat and his knees give way. It's just sunk in, he's never going to see his friends again.

As he falls strong arms catch him. Mandos. He presses Harry's face into his shoulder and lets him cry. Harry keeps crying until he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done! It's all pretty dark and gloomy at the moment but don't worry it will get happier. Leave a kudos if you liked it and maybe some feedback? Anyway see you guys again soon!- Night


	4. Chapter 3: Mandos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandos thinks about his master and the pains he's been through, and vows to never let that happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be another fairly angsty chapter so I apologise in advance.
> 
> As I've said before I do not own Harry Potter or Lotr, I'm just borrowing characters and plot and adding my own twist.

_Previously:_

_Sure, Ron had abandoned him in his fourth year because of his petty jealousy and once again during the horcrux hunt, but he was his first friend. Also Hermione. Smart, innovative Hermione. She had helped them get through so much. He's so ungrateful. A keening wail rips from Harry's_ throat _and his knees give way. It's just sunk in, he's never going to see his friends again._

_As he falls strong arms catch him. Mandos. He presses Harry's face into his shoulder and lets him cry. Harry keeps crying until he falls asleep_.

Mandos looks down at his master, asleep in his arms, and his heart aches for him. He's gone through so much and yet is still so compassionate. He still helps others before he helps himself. He gathers him in his arms and carefully moves him into a bridal carry. This is new for him. He's seen many, many people who have died, not one of them ever did anything like this.

Although, his master is different than all others, special. Not a freak. A surge of anger runs through him. He can't abide that word. His master thought his name was freak until he went to school, the Dursley's, his so called 'family', were supposed to look after him, nurture him. That is what a family does, they most certainly do not lock them in a cupboard with many cleaning chemicals and other such items. If his master hadn't 'died' when he did in a few years he would most likely have developed a severe problem with his lungs due to this factor alone.

His master shifts in his arms and he looks down on him. His face is not obscured by his glasses, he will not need them anymore, and the distinctive lightning scar is gone. He is still Harry Potter but different. Not just in his mind where he is broken, maybe beyond repair, but physically too. His hair has changed, it is no longer messy but smooth and long. His features have become more refined, he now has high cheekbones and his skin is extremely pale but not unhealthy looking.

Mandos knows that this is just the tip of the iceberg, his master will continue to change, he will no longer be the malnourished, waif like boy that Albums Dumbledore had carefully cultivated. No, he will be a powerful young man though, he may always be smaller than he should be.

He shifts him in his arms and begins to walk further into his halls. He needs to get his master to a bed for now. He's exhausted both physically and mentally. He looks down to Harry's sleeping face and smiles slightly, "don't worry master. I'll take care of you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's chapter 3 done. Kinda a little bit of a filler chapter and I apologise for the short length, I'm not used to writing long chapters yet. The next chapter will be up ASAP but no promises on when. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and bye for now. -Night


	5. Not an update!!

Yeah, so I've really neglected this story. I will be updating just maybe not soon. I've got a lot on my plate at the moment, I've got 20 pages of artwork to do in just over 5 weeks and a million and one other things to do. I might post some other things in this time if inspiration strikes but this story is on hold for now until I get time and/or inspiration. I'm so, so sorry ~Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you want to actually interact with me follow me on Instagram my account is dovahkiin.art


End file.
